


Never Too Early

by Kaitie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitie/pseuds/Kaitie
Summary: Tony finds out that when it comes to Christmas, Steve is... enthusiastic.





	Never Too Early

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

Tony stirred, slowly waking up. Music drifted into the bedroom from down the hall, dragging him into consciousness.

_I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree_

Rolling over with a groan, he saw that Steve’s side of the bed was empty. Holding a pillow over his head, he attempted to fall back asleep, but the strange sounds he heard kept that from happening.

With a huff, he sat up, swinging his legs out of bed. Blearily wiping the sleep from his eyes, Tony got up and slowly stumbled down the hallway. Stepping into the living room, his senses were assaulted from all sides as he realized that his previously pristine room now looked like a department store Christmas display.

He gaped at the transformation, circling around the Christmas tree set up in front of the windows, already strung with lights and tinsel, silver and gold ornaments hung from each branch. A glimmering star stood on top, completing the picture.

Red and green garland looped along the doorframes and stockings were hung across the mantel above the fireplace, which was lit with a roaring fire. A Nativity scene was carefully laid out on a side table next to the couch and, as Tony sniffed the air, he could swear he smelled cookies baking.

He headed for the kitchen, stopping as he saw Steve bent over in front of the oven pulling out a cookie sheet.

“ _Oh, I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know, make my wish come true..._ ” he sang quietly, unaware that he now had an audience. Spinning around he jumped, nearly dropping the cookie sheet, when he saw Tony standing there behind him.

“Geez, you almost gave me a heart attack” he laughed, setting the cookies down on the counter. “Good morning, I thought you were never going to wake up.”

“Uh, what the hell happened?” Tony asked, looking around. “Did Christmas throw up in here?”

“It’s really coming along isn’t it?” Steve said, beaming. “I hope you don’t mind that I didn’t wait for you to get started.”

“Started?” Tony asked, dumbfounded. How much more could there be? “N-no, that’s fine. I just…that’s a lot going on” he said, turning back to stare at the living room.

“Cookie?” Steve said, offering Tony a snowman-shaped sugar cookie. “There’s hot chocolate too, though you probably want coffee?”

“Coffee would be great, yeah” Tony said, taking the cookie from Steve. He bit into it, still trying to wrap his half-asleep mind around what was happening. He sat down at the counter, watching as Steve poured him a cup of coffee, still singing quietly to himself.

Tony took the mug, noticing that even it was Christmas-covered, red and green snowflakes sprinkled across the white ceramic. “So, you like Christmas, huh?”

“Of course. Who doesn’t like Christmas?”

“I mean, plenty of people aren’t crazy about it, I’m sure” Tony said, wondering how he could have not known this about Steve. It was their first Christmas together, but somehow he should have been able to see this coming.

“Does ‘plenty of people’ include you?” Steve asked, looking at Tony and knowing the answer.

“It’s ok, I guess. It’s just…a lot of sentimentality, having to buy gifts for people you probably don’t even like, parties you have to go to…”

Steve shook his head, a bemused smile on his face. “It’s about spending time with people you love, surprising them with thoughtful gifts, enjoying the food, lights, music…you’ll see.”

“Oh will I?” Tony said, raising his eyebrows at Steve.

“Of course.” Steve walked over, grabbing Tony by the hand and pulling him into the doorway leading out of the kitchen. “Did you notice?” he asked, looking up pointedly.

Tony looked up, seeing the little bundle of green hanging above their heads. “Mistletoe, I’m guessing?”

“Yep” Steve said, leaning in, kissing Tony slowly, tasting the coffee he had just drank. Tony moaned quietly, wrapping an arm around Steve, pulling him closer. His hand moved lower, resting on Steve’s ass, which he gave a squeeze.

Steve pulled away with a laugh, slapping Tony’s hand away. “No, I’m not done yet.”

“You do know that it’s still November, right? Thanksgiving was only two days ago.”

“I know, I should have done this yesterday!” Steve said emphatically. “Everyone knows that the Christmas prep starts the day after Thanksgiving.”

“Do they? I must have missed that memo” Tony said sarcastically, earning him a look from Steve.

“Hush. I’ve already got everyone’s gifts planned and we can go shopping this weekend” he said, excitedly. “We can have people over for a Christmas party, maybe decorate cookies together.”

“That should be something to see” Tony chuckled. “Gingerbread spies and Asgardian gods and who knows what else.”

“If you keep up this attitude, I’m not going to show you what else I bought” Steve warned, shaking a finger in Tony’s direction.

“Sorry, you know I can’t control it. My attitude has a life of its own” Tony joked, making Steve smile. “But I still don’t think whatever it is will get me onboard this Christmas train. The Polar Express, if you will.”

Steve looked at him blankly.

“It’s a movie. Guess you haven’t seen that one.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “I bet it will.”

“Ok, try me.”

Steve walked over to Tony, pretending to glance around furtively. Pulling the waistband of his sweatpants away from his body, he looked down, nodding with his head for Tony to do the same.

“Well, this is a good start” Tony said, his interest piqued.

Taking a look, Tony saw that Steve was wearing some gaudy Christmas-colored boxers. He glanced back up at Steve.

“Look closer.”

Rolling his eyes, Tony examined the boxers more closely before snickering. “More mistletoe?”

Steve gave him a sly smile.

“I suppose rules are rules” Tony said, pulling him towards the bedroom. “So I guess I need to kiss you under the mistletoe.”

“Feeling the Christmas spirit yet?” Steve laughed, following him.

“I’m feeling something.”

“See? I knew you’d like it.”


End file.
